19th Century War
The 19th Century War was a 37 hour long conflict that was initiated hours after the Incident of 1956, and the Occupation of Alamode Village, in the early 19th Century, which even though it was known to last for just 37 hours, it was stated by 19th Century Kids Next Door Supreme Leader Numbuh Unknown that it felt like a Bajillion Years. The aspect of the conflict was conducted after a major Electromagnetic Storm blew a KTD Battalion of over 15,000 Operatives and equipment from 1956, to 1804 on the fields of Pembryce, where these KTD Operatives would remain for 37 hours, causing mischief and destruction amongst the Alamode Region including taking over a single Village that was located close to the Alamode, and causing trauma and cruel antics against adults and teens during this era. The War would end by the 37th hour, when the same Electromagnetic storm would return in order to blow the KTD battalion along with most of its equipment, with the exception of 2 H.O.R.N.E.Ts, one that was shot down by Numbuh Unknown, during the Siege of Ogust, and the second one that was hit by flying Debris during the Storm causing it to crash close to the Alamode, back to their original time period in 1956. The War has since then been documented by Titan Author Numbuh 77, who wrote both an article and book on the event, but it was never fully clarified if the Sixth Generation Kids Next Door ever were able to record the war in their documents, although it was most likely that they were due to the fact of 2 H.O.R.N.E.Ts being lost in that time period. ''History The war started after the KTD were transported through an electromagnetic storm that blew a large battalion of over 15,000 Operatives and equipment that was enroute to the Carolinas from New York straight into 1804, where they would end up at Pembryce Field, about 152 years in the past, from their previous time in 1956, where they since then took over Alamode Village, and began to harass the adults and teens within the town. Thee war was mostly fought in and around the Alamode Region, and was mostly responsible for the destruction of most of Alamode Village and the surrounding countryside, including Sector Ogust, after the Sixth Generation had failed multiple times in the early to mid hours of the war to remove the Kid Titans of Demoral out of Alamode Village due to the KTD's superior technology of having mid 20th century weaponry compared to the Sixth Generation KND's 19th Century equipment. As the war would progress into the mid hours, the KTD would soon begin to expand their operatives farther away from Alamode Village attacking farmlands in order to kidnap both adults and teens, while at the same time even going as far as to attacking Sector Ogust itself, which was known to be the official Sixth Generation Kids Next Door Field headquarters in the region. However despite gaining a huge success against the 19th Century Kids Next Door operatives in Ogust town, the KTD would finally be stopped at Ogust Treehouse, where despite Invading the interior of the treehouse and overrunning the rest of what was left of the 19th Century KND sectors that had engaged them in the last 32 hours, the the sudden arrival of fresh 19th Century KND operatives would soon arrive, along with its supreme leader making history in shooting down a KTD H.O.R.N.E.T that was intercepting him on the treehouse minutes before it collapsed, further forcing the KTD Operatives for the first time since they arrived in the 19th Century, along with the first time in their entire existence to retreat, further turning the tide of the war for the first time in favor of the 19th Century Kids Next Door after endless defeats in the last 33 hours. The Titan defeat at Ogust Sector, further would promote more 19th Century KND sectors into joining the cause against the KTD, which at the same time would lead to Numbuh 19th Century creating the S.P.I.C.E.R which would forever change the role of the 19th Century KND's weaponry, forever returning both the Slingshots, and Sling Rifles. Armed with newer and much stronger equipment, Numbuh Unknown would them go on into launching a final strike against Alamode Village, which ironically would spare the Annoyingly Cute Triplets who Live Upon the Hill from being stunned along with most adults who were residing in their Mansion after it came under attack by the KTD 20 minutes prior. Despite the Kid Titans of Demoral able to repel multiple assaults conducted by the fresh attacks, new Sixth Generation KND Operatives soon began to pour onto the battlefield from all directions to the point that it was stated by Numbuh 1801, that the Sixth Generation KND's population grew to the largest of its entire existence, from 200,000 Operatives to over 1 million, which in turn would overrun the KTD defenses forcing Titan Operatives for the first time in existance to panic and run, back into town, where the war was soon brought to the streets of the Village. However, the Electromagnetic Storm that was responsible for blowing the Kid Titans of Demroal from 1956 to 1804, would eventually return forcing most Sixth Generation KND Operatives into cover, and further blowing all KTD Operatives including equipment with the exception of one HORNET that was hit by flying Debris and crashed about 2 miles from the Alamode, back to 1956, further ending the 37 Hour War in the 19th Century, and sparking celebration amongst the teens adults and Sixth Generation kids Next Door. List of Engagements *Titan Occupation of Alamode Village'' *''Alamode Series of Engagements'' *''Attack on the Nebular Farmlands'' *''Airborne Offensive'' *''Assault on Sector Ogust'' *''Battle of Upon The Hill'' *''Battle of Alamode'' ''Trivia'' Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Early 19th Century Category:Incident of 1956 Category:Battles Category:Canon Events Category:1804 Category:19th Century War Category:1956